Call of Duty: Phantom War II
Call of Duty: Phantom War II is an upcoming game developed by the WWC & point 44 industries. The story is a direct sequel to the first Phantom War as the desperate fight with the ruthless Zemya. It will also feature the traditional online multiplayer and a new cooperative mode. WWC & point 44 industries later produced a sequel titled Call of Duty: Phantom War III Singleplayer Aside from the conflict in Russia, the singleplayer will also reveal a slowly developing war between the US and China. Difficulties *Recruit: For those who have never played a Call of Duty game before. Easy foes will fall under your might. *Regular: For those who know their basics about shooters. Enemies will be determined to take you down, but with strong tactics and quick reflexes will ensure you come out on top. *Veteran: For those who are familiar with the Call of Duty games. With survival not ensured, enemies will be very difficult to defeat. Strategy and instinct are necessities to attain victory. *Suicide: For those who enjoy a real challenge. Near-invincible hostiles will reward the slightest error with death, repeatedly. Characters LANCERS *Sgt. Nick "Adamant" Rascas: Selected as the best performing LANCER out of the 37th SSD to continue the hunt for Alexei Koyev. Described as a man who would stick a middle finger in death's face. Adamant is native to Phoenix, Arizona and is extremely well trained in nearly all areas of special warfare. He is the main playable character, replacing the unnamed LANCER squad from the first game. *Col. Skymark: The commanding officer of the 37th. He is often off screen giving Adamant orders. He later appears in Deviation to assist in defeating the Zemya forces. He is the announcer for the 37th SSD Team. US Navy SEALS *Sgt. Keith Mercer: A Navy SEAL from Norfolk, Virginia. Mercer is part of the SEAL team Champion in Taiwan when it is under attack by China. He is under the callsign of Champion 0-3. He is playable in the missions in Taiwan and Japan. *Mas. Sgt. Steven Crain: The leader of Team Champion. His callsign is Champion 0-1. He is the announcer for the US Navy SEALS Multiplayer team. *Sgt. Chase Massy: The second in command of Team Champion. His callsign is Champion 0-2. *Sgt. Hector Chavez: The designated recon of Team Champion. His callsign is Champion 0-4. *Cpl. Emilio Chavez: The designated marksman and younger brother of Sgt. Chavez. His callsign is Champion 0-5. Russian Federation *President Boris Vorshevsky: The returning Russian President, who signs the MDLT with the US President. *FSB Commander Niktin: Leader of the FSB agents at Domodedovo airport, whom Adamant assists to capture a fugitive Zemya member. People's Liberation Army *Brigadier General Huak: Commander of the Chinese invasion of Taiwan. He is forced to retreat out of Japan when the command center on the Tokyo Skytree is overrun, He is the announcer for the PLA Multiplayer team. Zemya *Alexei Koyev: Former Russian politician who plots to take over the Federation. Koyev is still at large and exposed as a member of Zemya. Koyev is rumored to have known Vorshevsky quite well before the game. *General Mikhail Polevoi: Former general of the Russian Army and commander of Zemya, now regarded as a fugitive. He is the announcer for the Zemya Multiplayer team. *Ivan Vorinsky: Drone engineer who worked on Zemya's drone army before Koyev disposed of him. He is imprisoned for his crimes after Adamant extracts information from him. *Merc Leader: The leader of a group of mercenaries hired by Vorinsky to protect him. Eventually, Adamant kills him. He is the announcer for the Mercs Multiplayer Team. Japan Ground Self-Defense Force *Lt. Kazuki: The JGSDF Lieutenant charged with retaking Tokyo Skytree with the US Navy SEALS. He is the announcer for the JGSDF Multiplayer team. Other Characters *Bai: A Taiwan woman who was a charter helicopter pilot before the Chinese invasion. She assists Mercer in piloting the stolen WZ-10. When the helicopter is shot down, Mercer attempts to rescue her, but her section of the cockpit explodes and she perishes from the intense heat. *US President: The President of the United States, who converses with Adamant over the phone. Locations United States *37th SSD Headquarters Russia *Domodedovo Airport, Moscow People's Republic of China *Dalian Taiwan *Taipei Demnark *Copenhagen Poland *Lodz Macedonia *Skopje Japan *Sinagawa City *Tokyo *Tokyo Skytree Iraq *Erbil Spain *Barcelona Plot Eighteen months after the events of Phantom War, the US and Russia sign a MDLT, or Military drone limitations treaty, focusing on military drones performing peacekeeping roles. Russia and the CIS step up their operations to eradicate Zemya and Alexei Koyev, who is still at large. President Vorshevsky is also concerned about a bad economics conference with a desperate rescource-low China. Adamant is present when the FSB capture a Zemya member in Domodedovo Airport and interrogation reveals another hidden stockpile of drones that are being shipped to several Asian cities, including Dalian, where the Russo-Chinese conference took place. Adamant rushes there and is considered a threat to China. He kills the Chinese Army sent to eliminate him and manages to disable the drones as well, barely escaping the Chinese troops. China believes he is a Taiwan commando and prepares for invasion. Fearing the US and Japan would come to Taiwan's aid, the navy blockades the east pacific and Chinese submarines often forced supply ships to turn back. Believing that there is little resistance, Brigadier General Huak brings scouting parties to Taipei and easily occupy the city. On the other side, a US and People's Liberation Army (Nationalist) prepare a counterattack. A SEAL Team ith Keith Mercer leads the attack but it fails due to Chinese reinforcements along with North Korean air support. Mercer manages to escape as the SEALs and Nationalist army are captured or killed. Mercer leads a small number of rebels against Chinese armor in downtown Taipei. He manages to steal a CAIC WZ-10 and destroys the Chinese aricraft and several armored vehicles eventually getting shot down by a SAM missile, which Mercer destroys. With Chinese armor and air support gone, the US and Nationalist PLA begin to drive the invaders out of Taiwan. Adamant tracks down Ivan Vorinsky, a wanted Macedonian weapons designer who had worked with Heidritch on the Zemya drones before Koyev exiled him. After dealing with his security force in his Copenhagen warehouse, Adamant interrogates Vorinsky, who breaks and reveals the plan to bring Russia into the war using Zemya drones to reactivate the military into unmanned equipment. The miitary would then go after Koyev's idea and make him return to Russia as the new president. Vorinsky tells Adamant that the drones have a massive central control hive and at his lab can show ways to defeat the drones quicker. After an intense firefight with Zemya troops Polevoi sent to eliminate the weapons designerat Vorinsky's Skopje workplace, he shows the weak sensors employed at the front of the different drone variants, which can be shot and severaly weaken the unit for gunfire to put it out. Before Adamant can turn him in, Vorinsky's security arrives, having tracked the duo and battle Adamant. He kills them and pursues Vorinsky, eventually knocking him out with a fire extinguisher. Adamant relays the information to the US, but can't get to Russia because of a nearby Chinese jammer. Before leaving, Adamant throws Vorinsky in front of a Macedonian police station. Finally Taiwan is liberated, but in retaliation, China has launched a full scale invasion of Japan. Mercer and the Navy SEALS capture a docked frigate in Osaka and relay several Chinese ships to submarines where missiles are launched and the blockade is forced to disband. However, Tokyo is still under heavy fighting. Mercer leads the SEALS to eliminate several officers and a supply convoy in the fighting causing the Japanese and US to push forward. As they fight, both sides come under attack from Zemya drones, forcing the two armies to come to an uneasy truce to neutralize the drones. Just before all drones are eliminated, China turns on its temporary allies, depleting much of the Japanese and US force. After clearing out the Tokyo Sky Tree, they get word of the Russians opening a new front. Meanhiwle, Adamant battles Zemya troops and drones as he works his way to the control center, located at oil pumps near Erbil. Although unable to shut down the drones on the Russian front, he disables the Zemya presence in Taiwan. He is later confronted by Polevoi, who challenges Adamant to a duel in his Mi-28, which the LANCER easily shoots down and kills the general, despite him calling several Zemya snipers and stealth soldiers to assist him. Still realizing Koyev is still at the Erbil oil pumps, he catches up with Koyev's Dauphin and attempts to shoot it down, but the helo uses flares to divert the only missile, allowing the wanted Russian to escape again. Adamant is then confronted with a small army of Zemya troops and drones and is nearly killed when Colonel Skymark of the 37th SSD and two Iraqi Air Force helicopters arrive and assist Adamant, viewing Zemya as hostile. Adamant is picked up and returned to a US base. He is flown to Washington DC to meet with the president, who tells him that his mission was to still track and eliminate Alexei Koyev, despite it being certain that China would lose the war. The game ends with a cinematic where Adamant enters a hotel room in Barcelona in armor and places his M9 on a table. He heads into the bathroom and comes out with a suit on and picks up a dinner menu. He begins to leave when he stops and takes the M9, tucking it in his jacket pocket as he goes out the door. Singleplayer levels Act I *Papa Tango - Complete basic training. *Major Domo - Capture the Zemya member at Domodedovo Airport. *Lucky Eight - Fight off the Chinese scouting party. Act II *Manchukuo 2.0 - Assist the Taiwan PLA in retreating. *Using the Enemy's Strategy - Destroy the PLA's armor and air support with a stolen attack helicopter. *Dustwalking - Capture and interrogate Ivan Vorinsky. *Friendly Enemy - Get Vorinsky to his warehouse. *Green Thumbs - Get extracted from Skopje. Act III *Belly of the Beast - Capture the docked Chinese frigate and relay ship positions to the submarines. *Head off the Snake - Eliminate the Chinese officers and intercept the supply convoy. *Battle of the Dragons - Clear the Tokyo Skytree of hostiles. *Black Gold - Get to the drone central control station. *Deviation - Kill Polevoi and shut down the drone central control station. *Epilogue - Your mission isn't over yet. Intel Intel are a set of side objectives that involve collecting a phone found in a hidden place on a campaign level. The collected intel depicts a text conversation that can be viewed from the intel section of the campiagn menu. There are 18 intel items in the campaign. Finding 9 gives the player the achievement: Cryptanalyst. Finding all intel items gives the player the achievment: It All Makes Sense Now. *Papa Tango has 1 intel item *Major Domo has 1 intel item *Lucky Eight has 2 intel items *Manchukuo 2.0 has 1 intel item *Using the Enemy's Strategy has 2 intel items *Dustwalking has 1 intel item *Friendly Enemy has 2 intel items *Green Thumbs has 1 intel item *Belly of the Beast has 2 intel items *Head off the Snake has 1 intel item *Battle of the Dragons has 1 intel item *Black Gold has 1 intel item *Deviation has 2 intel items Multiplayer Multiplayer returns with traditional gametypes and playlists. Along with the standard, a couple of new games have been introduced such as Assassination, Exfiltration and Air Assault. Changes in multiplayer *The player will have deeper customization for their weapon, including new attachments and platings. *New gametypes, such as In Command, Exfiltration and Air Assault. *Players will be able to customize their appearance. New permutations will be unlockable upon leveling up, achievements, etc. *Points for Marksman, Close Combat and Assault with medals for respective criteria. These points will unlock several premium weapons. These weapons will be balanced along with the standard unlockable weapons. Multiplayer games include: *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Free-for-all *Sabotage *Infected *Demolition *Capture the Flag *Team Defender *Search and Destroy *Domination *Warzone *Assault *Hardcore Modes *Assassination: A new gametype where players will be chosen randomly to be "officers" to gain points, the other team must "assassinate" the "officer" Several benefits are gained when players are near the officer such as a real-time sensor. *Exfiltration: One team must ready a pair of helicopters for extraction and hold the position. If they suceed, they escape and gain a point. Sides will be switched after time runs out or the team escapes. *Air Assault: One team, lightly armed will be facing off agsinst a heavier armed team. The offense team will need to disarm three jammers. Points are awarded on the number of jammers deactivated. Killstreaks and more powerful weapons will be useable to both sides as the jammers are deactivated. Ranking System The ranking system has 75 levels and 10 Prestige levels. Prestige Armory will also be availible for those who have Prestige Points. *1-5 Private *6-10 Private First Class *11-15 Corporal *16-20 Sergeant *21-25 Sergeant First Class *26-30 Master Sergeant *31-35 Warrant Officer *36-40 Chief Warrant Officer *41-45 Lieutenant *46-50 First Lieutenant *50-52 Captain *53-55 Major *56-60 Lt. Colonel *61-65 Colonel *66-70 Brigadier General *71-72 Lt General *73-74 Maj. General *75 Field Marshal Weapons Premium weapons require particular special points to unlock Assault Rifles *M4A1: Unlocked at default *SCAR H CQC: Unlocked at level 7 *OTs-14 Groza: Unlocked at level 13 *AN-94: Unlocked at level 22 *G36E: Unlocked at level 29 *Type 95: Unlocked at level 35 *AUG A5: Unlocked at level 46 *AR-H2: Unlocked at level 54 *Mk 14: Unlocked at level 61 *AK-103: Unlocked at level 75 *552 Commando (Premium): Earn 600 Assault Points to unlock. *ACR (Premium): Earn 500 Marksman Points to unlock. *CM901 (Premium): Earn 700 Close Combat Points to unlock. Submachine Guns *K7: Unlocked at default *Type 05: Unlocked at level 10 *UMP 45: Unlocked at level 27 *P90: Unlocked at level 44 *Mini-Uzi: Unlocked at level 66 *PP90M1 (Premium): Earn 500 Assault Points to unlock. *AK-74U (Premium): Earn 700 Marksman Points to unlock. *MP7A1 (Premium): Earn 600 Close Combat Points to unlock. Shotguns *SPAS 12: Unlocked at default *KSG: Unlocked at level 8 *XM-26 LSS: Unlocked at level 23 *Vepr 12: Unlocked at level 48 *AA-12 (Premium): Earn 800 Close Combat Points to unlock. *Armsel Striker (Premium): Earn 700 Assault Points to unlock. *Model 1887 (Premium): Earn 1000 Marksman Points to unlock. Light Machine Guns *Type 80: Unlocked at default *HK 21E: Unlocked at level 5 *Ultimax 100: Unlocked at level 31 *Vektor SS-77: Unlocked at level 57 *M249 PARA: Unlocked at level 64 *MG36 (Premium): Earn 1000 Assault Points to unlock. Sniper Rifles *M110: Unlocked at default *R700: Unlocked at level 11 *Gepard: Unlocked at level 33 *HSR: Unlocked at level 55 *LRS 2 (Premium): Earn 1200 Marksman Points to unlock *Barrett 50 Cal (Premium): Earn 1100 Assault Points to unlock Secondary Weapons Premium weapons require particular special points to unlock Machine Pistols *MP5K: Unlocked at default *TMP: Unlocked at level 12 *G18: Unlocked at level 36 *TEC-9: Unlocked at level 56 *FMG9 (Premium): Earn 1400 Close Combat points to unlock Launchers *AT4 *M320 GLM *Stinger *RPG-7 *Javelin *Milkor MGL (Premium): Earn 2000 Assault Points to unlock *XM-25 (Premium): Earn 1800 Marksman Points to unlock Handguns *M9 *MP 443 *S&W Model 686 *Caracal *Desert Eagle *EMP Handgun (Premium): Earn 1000 Close Combat points to unlock Perks Tier 1 *Adrenaline: Sprint faster (Adrenaline Pro: Sprint further) *Sleight of Hand: Reload faster (Sleight of Hand Pro: Switch and arm weapons faster) *Scavenger: Resupply from dead enemies (Scavenger Pro: Extra Mags, extra ammo on liminted ammo killstreaks) *Spotter: Explosives will reveal enemy location on the minimap (Spotter Pro: Killstreaks will now target revealed enemies, even if Cold-Blooded Pro is equipped) *Vampire: Regenerate a little health when melee (Vampire Pro: Counter-UAVs, Scrambler and EMPs will not affect the player) Tier 2 *Hardline: Killstreaks require one less kill (Hardline Pro: Reroll Care Packages, gives bonus points if friendly player uses the player's killstreak) *Cold-Blooded: Invisible to air support killstreaks (Cold-Blooded Pro: Removes name when targeted by enemies, (Will be canceled out by Scoped) Cold-Blooded Pro will also render the user detectable by UAVs and Satellite Recon for every 3 scans) *Danger Close: Increases explosive damage (Danger Close Pro: Any grenade or explosive killstreak that is lethal detonation will be temporarily prolonged) *Quickdraw: Faster aiming (Quickdraw Pro: Faster equipment recovery and faster aiming after sprinting) *Kickback: Dampens weapon recoil (Kickback Pro: Increases hipfiring accuracy) Tier 3 *Polarize: Resistance to tactical grenades (Polarize Pro: Tricks Killstreaks into releasing a flare early when aiming a launcher at them) *Programmer: Invisible to nearby enemy drones (Programmer Pro: Turn enemy equipment and killstreaks into allied) *Scoped: Identify enemies at a distance (Scoped Pro: Longer breath) *Minesweeper: Detect enemy equipment (Minesweeper Pro: Delay claymores and airdrop trap detonation) *Dead Silence: Silent footsteps (Dead Silence Pro: Move faster when aiming) Death Spree Perk These are perks that are activated once you die a certain amount of times. *3 deaths (Painkiller: Health boost for ten seconds) *4 deaths (Revenge: See the position of the enemy that last killed you) *5 deaths (Final Stand: Survive for 20 seconds to get back up) *6 deaths (Hollow Point Rounds: Increased bullet damage for 1 kill) *8 deaths (Martyrdom: Drops 3 armed grenades after death) Support Chains Support Chains are the Phantom War II version of killstreaks. The player will have three slots and rewards in the tiers will be set at random requirements with random rewards. This is done to prevent predictable outcomes, with even obtaining a powerful reward at just 5 kills. The chain will reset after the player has obtained all three rewards or has died. However there is a special medal for those who continue to get kills even after obtaining all three rewards. Tier 1 (Between 2 and 6 kills) *UAV: Allows a scan of the minimap for 30 seconds *Extended UAV: Allows a scan of the minimap for 45 seconds *UAV Jammer: Jams the minimap of the enemy team for 30 seconds *Extended UAV Jammer: Jams the minimap of the enemy team for 45 seconds *Suicide Drone: Four wheeled drone that can be driven and explode on command *Care Package: Airdrop in a Care Package that contains a random killstreak *Care Package Trap: Airdrops a Care Package that has a highly valuable reward to enemies, but instead detonates an explosive charge when attempted to be captured *Melee Customization: Allows the change of a knife to a large Combat Knife with a further range and slower speed or Switchblade with a shorter range and faster speed Tier 2 (Between 7 and 10 kills) *Attack Helicopter: Call in an AH-1Z Viper to fly around the map and shoot enemies *Radar Jammer: Place a jammer to prevent enemy air support. The jammer will be targeted once found by enemy aircraft still in airspace before jammer is placed. *Assault Drone: Control a Zemya drone with a machine gun. *LANCER Armor: Airdrop a LANCER suit to run faster and take more damage *Airstrike: Call in three jets to airstrike a marked location *Raven: Call in an XF-47 Raven to strafe the map and target enemy air support Tier 3 (Between 11 and 20 kills) *Reaper Drone: Fire 10 remote controlled missiles from an orbiting reaper. *Gunship: Pilot a VTOL to fire heavy machine guns and rockets. *Sniper Drone: Control a Zemya Sniper Drone equipped with a Sniper system. *Grenade Drone: Control a Zemya Grenade Drone equipped with dual grenade launchers and an anti-aircraft missile system. *Cluster Mine: Drops a Care Package that has a throwable grenade. When tripped, it explodes and sends out four cluster charges with splash damage. Multiplayer Maps *Basin: Dense forest with small encampments. 37th SSD vs Zemya *Capital: Tokyo streets with many buildings accessible to many sides. JGSDF vs PLA *Compound: Prison warfare, with close corners and long hallways. Navy SEALS vs Zemya *Countdown: Zemya controlled ICBM launch building. 37th SSD vs Zemya *Harbor: Tokyo harbor with many cranes and shipping crates. JGSDF vs PLA *Interstate: Warsaw highway, one level combat. 37th SSD vs Mercs *Northwind: Siberian tundra with Zemya outpost. Open fighting and multiple places to snipe. 37th SSD vs Zemya *Retail: Taipei shopping center with spots for stationary shooters. Navy SEALs vs PLA *Summit: Swiss Alps fortress with plenty of cover both inside and outside. 37th SSD vs Mercs *Trainyard: Abandoned California trainyard. Navy SEALs vs PLA *Villa: Puerto Rico villa. Level based combat, with many ledges to access other floors. Navy SEALs vs Mercs DLC Maps Alpha Map Pack *Drill: Set inside the barracks of a garrison. Frantic close combat and the often occuring standoff between the open ground in the center. 37th SSD vs Zemya. *Market: A Japanese fish market that is single leveled field with open sights and straight paths. JGSDF vs PLA. *Reactor: A nuclear power plant with multiple levels of combat. Narrow sights make a straight line complete lockdown for a sniper. 37th SSD vs Mercs. *Security: A security clearance in an unknown facility. Perfect for objective games, especially when a potentially sneaky enemy could set off the alarm. NAVY SEALs vs Zemya. Omega Map Pack *Citadel: German Castle's top towers with long corridors to traverse the map and are heavily watched. NAVY SEALs vs Mercs. *Frostbite: Snow covered forest on the border of abandoned outpost. 37th SSD vs Zemya. *Pump: Desert oil wells with multileveled combat. 37th SSD vs Zemya. *Typhoon: Three ship docks in the midst of a ravaging typhoon. JGSDF vs PLA. Medals Medals are awarded by performing certain actions during a multiplayer match. There are general, assault, marksman and close combat medals. General Medals *First Blood: Earn the match's first kill *Executioner: Earn the match's final kill *Retaliation: Kill the enemy that had killed you *Overthrow: Kill an enemy that is 1 kill away from a killstreak *Wait!: Kill an enemy that is reloading or had just reloaded *Guardian: Kill an enemy that has wounded a teammate *Avenged: Kill an enemy that has just killed a teammate *Killing Spree: Kill 5 enemies without dying *Untouchable: Kill 10 enemies without dying *Rampage: Kill 15 enemies without dying *Invulnerable: Kill 20 enemies without dying *Godlike: Kill 25 enemies without dying *Double Kill: Kill 2 enemies within 4 seconds of each other *Comes in Threes: Kill 3 enemies within 4 seconds of each other *Multikill: Kill 4 or more enemies within 4 seconds of each other *Extermination: Kill the entire enemy team within 4 seconds of each other *Sword Wielder: Kill the most enemies as the officer *Master Assassin: Kill the most officers *Want Something Done: Kill the enemy officer while being the team's officer *Saboteur: Arm a bomb *Technician: Disarm a bomb *Ninja Defuse: Sneaky sneaky... *Flag Runner: Take the enemy flag *Flag Score: Capture the enemy flag *Flagship: Capture the enemy flag twice without dying *Nemesis: Kill the same enemy 5 times *Best Served Cold: Kill your nemesis *Sharing is Caring: Capture a friendly care package *Share Package: Teammate captures your care package *Sweet Tears: Capture an enemy care package *Trickster: Survive a care package trap *Stand Alone: Be the last man standing in Search and Destroy *Better Man: Kill the last enemy in Search and Destroy as the last man on your team *The Feared: Have the most kills in a match *Not the Best Day: Have the most deaths in a match *That Does the Trick: Assisted Suicide *Back in the Fight: Survive near death and heal back to full health *Assistant: Assist in a kill *Just in Time: Kill an enemy with 5 seconds or less in the timer *Max Out: Kill an enemy after obtaining all three rewards *Flawless: Kill 15 enemies and survive the entire match *MVP: Highest match score Close Combat Medals These medals also earn Close Combat Points. The points awarded depends on the medal's difficulty. *Backstab: Knife an enemy from behind *Bullseye: Kill an enemy with a throwing knife *Unexpected: Kill an enemy from behind using a silenced weapon *Chopped: Knife 3 enemies in a row *Dead Center: Kill 3 enemies with throwing knives without dying *Not So Fast: Kill an enemy planting/defusing a bomb or capturing an objective *Ouch!: Kill an enemy with a grenade launcher without detonating *Protestor: Kill an enemy with a Riot Shield *Quickstab: Knife an enemy with the Tactical Knife attachment *Smoking Gun: Kill an enemy with a headshot using a handgun *No Smoking: Kill an enemy while inside a smoke cloud *The Survivor: Kill an enemy with a pistol when your other weapon is empty *Barriers Don't Matter: Kill an enemy by firing through an object Marksman Medals These medals also earn Marksman Points. The points awarded depends on the medal's difficulty. *Headshot: Kill an enemy with a headshot *Longshot: Kill an enemy from long range *Longstrike: Get three Longshot medals without dying *Headhunting: Have the most headshots in a match *Take the Hat Off: Headshot 3 enemies without dying *Commander Down: Headshot the enemy officer *Oscar Mike: Headshot a sprinting opponent *Prone Shot: Kill an enemy while prone *Rough Economy: Kill 2 enemies with 1 bullet *Lying Down Doesn't Help: Kill a prone enemy *Snapshot: Kill an enemy with a sniper rifle without using the scope *EMP Kill: Kill an enemy with an EMP weapon Assault Medals These medals also earn Assault Points. The points awarded depends on the medal's difficulty. *Playing with Fire: Kill an enemy with an incendiary grenade *Medium Well: Kill multiple enemies with an incendiary grenade *Sticky: Kill an enemy by sticking a Semtex grenade to them *Group Hug: Kill multiple enemies by sticking a Semtex grenade to one of them *Martyr: Kill an enemy by cooking a frag grenade without throwing it *Non-Refundable: Kill an enemy by throwing back a frag grenade *Demolitionist: Kill multiple enemies with C4 *Can't See?: Kill an enemy that is visually impaired (Smoke, stunned, etc.) *X-Ray Kill: Kill an enemy behind cover *Launcher Kill: Kill an enemy with a Launcher *Clusterluck: Kill multiple enemies with a Launcher *Flyswatter: Destroy an enemy aircraft with a Launcher *Vaporizer: Destroy an enemy equipment with a Launcher Zemya Pursuit Phantom War's brand new cooperative mode. Up to four LANCERS equipped with an M9 are assigned to eliminate all Zemya members on the map. There is a hidden weapons cache that once found, players can be outfitted with custom weapons. Zemya Hunt departs from the notorious run and gun style of the campaign and Survival Mode by making the enemies unpredictable, therefore requiring teamwork to eliminate every enemy member. Zemya Pursuit Medals *Point Man: Kill the most enemies in a match *Came Back Alive: Finish a Zemya Pursuit match without dying *No Body Bags: Finish a Zemya Pursuit match without a single player dying *Last Hope: Finish a Zemya Pursuit match as the last one alive *Coup de Grace: Kill the final Zemya member Achievements There are 30 achievements in total. These are only present on the Xbox platform. Campaign Achievements: 18 total *All In a Day's Work: Complete the campaign on Regular or harder. *Worthy of Leave: Complete the campaign on Veteran or harder. *Vigilante, Vorax, Recolitus: Complete the campaign on Suicide. *Reset the Clock: Beat the record in Papa Tango. *Full Body Scan: Get the bomber to go through the body scanner in Major Domo. *They Say It Comes In Threes: Get three consecutive Switchblade or LCK kills in Lucky Eight. *Tip of the Spear: Push back the PLA invasion in less than 4 minutes in Manchuko 2.0. *Helo Haywire: Kill an enemy by crashing the stolen helicopter into it in Using the Enemy's Strategy. *Concealed Firepower: Convince Vorinsky to open his secret weapons cache. *Beats Walking: Vehicles are much faster in Friendly Enemy. *False Lock: Toss a flare to decoy an enemy missile homed on your extraction in Green Thumbs. *Bloodwake: Ensure that all the torpedoes make it to their targets in Belly of the Beast. *And the Body Dies: Kill two enemy officers with one Outlaw Missile in Head Off the Snake. *The Little Guys: Sucessfully have every child escape to the helicopter alive in Battle of the Dragons. *This is Flammable You Know: Kill 10 enemies by igniting oil spills in Black Gold. *Who Needs a Missile?: Missiles aren't required to take down a helicopter. *Cryptanalyst: Collect 9 of 18 intel items. *It All Makes Sense Now: Collect all 18 intel items. Zemya Pursuit Achievements: 6 total *Purge: Complete a Zemya Pursuit game on all maps. *Wiping Off the Influence: Complete all Zemya Pursuit games on Suicide difficulty. *You Guys Owe Me: Earn a Last Hope medal during a Zemya Pursuit match. *Minimizing Losses: Finish a Zemya Pursuit match without anybody dying. *You've Just Been Bombed: Kill an enemy using a map explosive. (Car, red barrel, fuel tank) *One Man Army: Complete a Zemya Pursuit match alone with the highest setting of hostiles. Editions There are two editions that the game is availible in: Standard Edition Features: *Call of Duty: Phantom War II game disc *Instruction booklet Limited Edition Features: *Call of Duty: Phantom War II game disc *Instruction booklet *37th SSD training manual Category:Games Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe